In recent years, it has become possible to collect pieces of data related to the traveling history of a vehicle from an on-board device, such as a drive recorder, a digital tachometer, etc., that is mounted on the vehicle, so as to obtain useful knowledge from a set of the collected pieces of data.
For example, there are cases in which an incident is detected in which the brake of a vehicle is suddenly stepped on (this incident will also be referred to as a sudden braking incident hereinafter in some cases) on the basis of the acceleration of the vehicle that is measured by an on-board device and information of a spot at which a sudden braking incident occurred is used to alarm the driver or for other purposes.
As an art related to this, a technique that provides a control system etc. that can raise an alarm adequately at a place where it is needed and can suppress alarms in a case where they are not needed is known (see Patent Document 1 for example). Also, a technique is known that avoids plotting the same incident in the same place in a technique for plotting a place, obtained by a drive recorder, where an incident occurred (see Patent Document 2 for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-69247
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-3657